<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crazy little thing called love by joshriku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598189">crazy little thing called love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/pseuds/joshriku'>joshriku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Cuddling, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/pseuds/joshriku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone seems to like Riku too much. Roxas just doesn't get it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Riku/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas &amp; Xion (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crazy little thing called love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, where should I put this?” Riku gestures to the flyer on his hand. “Do I just hang it anywhere I want…?”</p><p>“Well, make sure it’s a place where people will see it,” remarks Roxas. Really, it’s obvious. Xion giggles happily next to him, as she always does whenever Riku is around. “You can’t go wrong with it.”</p><p>“Do you need me to guide you around, Riku?” Xion asks, smiling. “I don’t mind showing you the town!”</p><p>“Ah, no worries. I can handle it. Thank you,” Riku smiles back. Roxas holds back a frown.</p><p>It’s not like he hates Riku anymore—he doesn’t, really. They’ve talked enough for a lifetime to reach what he’d like to call ‘mutual understanding’, so no, he doesn’t hate Riku. There <em> is </em>something else, though.</p><p>It’s like… Riku annoys him, somehow. He knows he’s angry because his cheeks keep flushing whenever he’s around, and he can’t stop staring at Riku, like he’ll figure it out the longer he keeps going. It’s frustrating, because it’s not like he wants to be mad at Riku. Sometimes he smiles at Roxas and Roxas wants to crush his ice cream with his bare hands.</p><p>And that’s not even the tip of the iceberg—everyone just seems to like Riku <em> so </em>much. It’s terrible, and Roxas is starting to think he’s the odd one out. Why is he the only one with these emotions? Having them was already hard, but identifying them was another different ordeal. He almost misses being a Nobody and being told that he’s being crazy.</p><p>“He’s so nice,” Xion grins. “Look at him.”</p><p>Roxas’ eyes follow Riku, near the Bistro, handing flyers to people. It looks like he’s drawing people to him by being there, like he’s so fascinating and beautiful. “He looks stupid,” Roxas says.</p><p>Xion turns to look at him. A bit worried, she asks, “Do you not like Riku yet?”</p><p>“No. I mean—” His words seem like a jumbled mess, stumbling to be the first out. “I just don’t get what’s so great about him.”</p><p>“What’s so great about who?” Hayner asks, Pence and Olette following close. “Heya.”</p><p>“Hey,” Xion says. “Roxas doesn’t know why Riku is so great.”</p><p>Hayner’s eyes widen slightly. “Dude.”</p><p>“I mean… what’s the big deal, really?” Roxas shrugs. “I don’t know. Is it his muscles? His eyes? His personality?”</p><p>“Um, <em> duh,” </em>Olette says. “Yes to everything. He’s like the ideal guy!”</p><p>“He’s pretty cute,” Pence adds. He takes one look at Riku and smiles. “He’s so nice.”</p><p>“And—hate to admit it, but he could probably beat me in Struggle,” Hayner admits, crossing his arms. “And I wouldn’t be offended if he did.”</p><p>Xion laughs. “See, he is pretty cute.”</p><p>Roxas turns back to stare at him. He’s no longer by the Bistro, instead, he’s walking towards the small cinema in their town. He’s so <em> tall. </em>Sometimes Roxas has to look up to meet his eyes, because he prefers when he’s making eye contact if he’s talking. Makes him feel alive and all that. Plus, Riku’s eyes aren’t all that bad. They’re green—a pretty neat color. The color was great independently from Riku, anyway, but—</p><p>“I guess?” Roxas finally says. It’s still not explaining anything for him. “Am I just doomed to not like him?”</p><p>“I think you <em> do </em>like him,” Olette laughs. “You just don’t know it yet.”</p><p>“M-me? <em> Like </em>Riku? Sure,” Roxas replies sarcastically. “Don’t make me laugh.”</p><p>“Hey, he’s coming back,” Hayner says quickly.</p><p>Immediately the <em> heart </em>inside his chest jumps, and Roxas ponders—not for the first time—how the hell he used to not be able to feel it a year ago. He turns around, but he can’t see anything. Riku is most likely around the cinema, hanging flyers, way out of Roxas’ field of vision.</p><p>Hayner cracks up. “You totally fell for it!”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean anything!” Roxas retorts, now blushing again. “I don’t like Riku. I don’t—I don’t want to date him.”</p><p>“Uh, neither do we,” Pence pipes in. “It’s just—it’s impossible to not have a crush on him, ya feel?”</p><p>“A crush…” Xion repeats. She looks at Roxas, searching with her eyes an answer, and Roxas shrugs back. He’s not really sure what a crush is yet. “I feel,” she says, even though Roxas know she doesn’t.</p><p>“Yeah, so, Roxas totally has a crush on him.” Olette grins and puts her arm around him. “Welcome to the club!”</p><p>“Thanks?” he says, confused, but still happy to be included with his friends. “I’m done hanging my flyers, by the way. Anyone want ice cream?”</p><p>“Always, man,” Hayner grins mischievously. “Hey, rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins gets to go buy ice cream with Riku.”</p><p>Roxas wouldn’t mind losing, but as it is, he wins. “Xion, come with me,” he pleads, because… well, she’s his best friend. Plus, she knows Riku better than him, and he wants to ask about the <em> crush </em>thing.</p><p>“Do you know what a crush is?” Roxas asks her. “I’m getting confused. I don’t want to <em> crush </em>Riku, with like, my fists or anything…”</p><p>“I’m as confused as you,” Xion sighs. “Seems like new feelings pop out every day!”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Roxas laughs. It’s nice that Xion always understands him—he knows that out of everyone in the universe, she’s always going to get him. “Do you have enough munny? I can buy for you—”</p><p>“Oh, hey,” Riku says out of <em> nowhere. </em>Roxas jumps out of his skin, but internally. He feels it—the stupid blood rushing to his face. “I’m done doing my flyers. A lot of people came to take it, though, I hope that’s okay…”</p><p>“Yup, wonderful!” Xion claps excitedly. “Well done, Riku!”</p><p>“Yeah, uh—” Roxas can’t say <em> well done. </em>The thought of saying it makes his heart act up again. “We should get you some ice cream.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Riku asks. “I don’t want to butt in on your activities.”</p><p>“Hey, a good job should always be celebrated with the icing on the cake,” Roxas smiles. In turn, Riku grins at him, and immediately Roxas looks away. He <em> is </em> pretty cute. He grabs Xion’s hand for support. “Do you—um, do you have munny or should I buy—”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I have plenty,” Riku says. “Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s cool, Riku. We like you,” Xion replies. Roxas notices how he appears so surprised every time a person lets him know they appreciate him. “It doesn’t have to be sea-salt if you don’t like it, by the way.”</p><p>“I <em> love </em>sea-salt,” continues Riku, and Roxas holds onto Xion’s hand tighter. Xion, as usual, doesn’t seem to mind.</p><p>They chat idly until they reach the clock tower, where everyone seems to want Riku to sit next to them. He ends up sitting between Pence and Olette, who’s sitting next to Hayner, and at the other end sits Roxas and Xion.</p><p>“Dude, seriously, what’s your work-out routine?” Hayner asks, amazed, leaning over a bit. “Your arms are huge.”</p><p>Pence and Olette feel his arms like it’s nothing. Roxas is <em> dying. </em></p><p>“Um…” Riku says eloquently. “I just train every day.”</p><p>“Riku’s Keyblade is very heavy, too!” Xion says, happily. “And he wields it with <em> one </em>hand!”</p><p>“Riku, you’re so cool,” Olette says, letting go of his arm. “You need to visit us more often!”</p><p>“Yeah! You could teach us your work-out routine.”</p><p>“Pence, you hate exercising,” Roxas pipes in weakly.</p><p>“Not if Riku teaches it,” somehow, that makes Riku laugh.</p><p>“Thank you,” Riku finally answers to all the compliments. “I’ll… make sure to come prepared next time.”</p><p>Everyone laughs like he’s said something funny.</p><p>Axel definitely would have an answer about this.</p><p> </p><p>“A crush?” Axel looks up from his magazine. He’s sprawled on the couch, seemingly done with his shift today, and now he’s lazing in their living room. <em> “Why </em>are you guys asking me about this?”</p><p>“Well, our friends say we all have a crush on Riku,” Xion explains. “We don’t know what that is.”</p><p>“I don’t want to fight Riku anymore, so I’m confused,” Roxas elaborates. “Why <em> crush?” </em></p><p>Axel closes the magazine, sits up, and looks at them with what Roxas has come to know as the <em> oh-you-dumb-kids </em> look. He scratches his head and hums. “Well, how do I say this… it’s like, romantic love, but not <em> quite </em>as intense.”</p><p>“Like you and Saïx?” asks Xion.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s what it is,” Roxas hums. “I definitely don’t want to act like you and Saïx do with Riku.”</p><p>“No, Isa and I are <em> dating. </em>That’s different. A crush can lead to two people dating, but it’s not necessarily like that.”</p><p>Roxas can feel a big interrogation mark popping over his head. “So what is it?”</p><p>“Well… like, really wanting to hold someone’s hand. Maybe you get shy around them. I dunno. I don’t remember what it was like, crushing on Isa. It’s just like—a little special feeling. Blushing. I <em> dunno, </em>don’t you kids have the Internet?”</p><p>“We figured you’d be more helpful, being our reliable adult and all,” Xion rolls her eyes. “Seems like our reliable adult has failed us.”</p><p>“Booo.”</p><p>“Hey, <em> hey, </em> I haven’t failed <em> anyone!” </em> Axel waves his hand around. He sighs, now dragging the same hand down his face. “Fine, it’s a little like love, minus the dating and intensity. Maybe you guys feel different around Riku than when you’re around anyone else. Like, your feelings are a mess, or something.”</p><p>Roxas nods. “They do feel like a mess.”</p><p>“Feelings are like that,” Axel chuckles. “Anyway… Riku? <em> Really? </em>Of all people?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with Riku?” asks Xion. “He’s nice.”</p><p>“I guess he is,” he laughs a little, like he’s the only one finding it funny. “He just seems like a stubborn little kid to me. If that’s what you guys are into…”</p><p>Roxas remembers many, many moments where Riku probably did not realize he was being a stubborn little kid, and smiles. “Yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>“Jeez. You both got it bad,” Axel smiles. “Okay, loverkids, that’s enough of that. What are we having for dinner?”</p><p>“Pancakes?” Xion asks, smiling, clearly hoping to get away with it. Axel shakes his head. “Awww. Come on.”</p><p>“We live near a bistro and all you want is <em> pancakes? </em>Sheesh, Xion.”</p><p>“I second pancakes,” Roxas says, if only to play devil’s advocate. </p><p>Axel sputters. “You—you both are insufferable brats. You think you can just get away with anything, huh?”</p><p>They did get pancakes for dinner, only after promising they’d eat real meals starting tomorrow. </p>
<hr/><p>Getting a mission with Axel and Xion is as exciting as it is nostalgic. Nostalgic in a <em> good way— </em>the best memories from the Organization are the times he spent with his best friends, anyway. It’s not often they got to go on a mission just the three of them, in fact, he could only name one time when this happened. So this was fun. Even if Riku was tagging along. </p><p>Riku is the pilot for the gummi ship, which—</p><p>“Why can’t we just use dark corridors?” Roxas says as he sits down. “It’s a lot easier.”</p><p>“We can’t use them anymore, smartass,” Axel says. “We are <em> too </em>much on the side of light or something like that. Plus, we have no cloaks anymore.”</p><p>“Boring,” Roxas crosses his arms. </p><p>Riku turns around to lock eyes with him—gosh, his eyes are so <em> green. </em>Roxas has to make himself sit up straighter so he doesn’t look away. “Do you dislike the gummi ship?”</p><p>Gosh, why does he sound like a kicked puppy? Roxas has the need to take back everything he said about the gummi ship. He huffs, crossing his arms, and says: “It’s not bad!”</p><p>Axel hides his laugh behind his hand. Stop. Roxas is not being ridiculous in front of Riku. He turns to Xion, pleading to be rescued by his <em> real best friend since Axel is a jerk, </em> and she shrugs back helplessly. Fine, she gets a pass. She’s Xion and she’s in the same weird-not-crush boat as him. </p><p>“Do we just take down some Heartless then?” he asks instead. “Sounds fun. It’s been a while since I’ve done a mission like that.”</p><p>“Brings back memories,” Xion grins. “Any info on them?”</p><p>“Nothing that we can’t handle,” Riku says. “I just… wanted some company on this mission.”</p><p>Roxas’ heart is going to explode. He’s going to crush Riku. This is what having a crush meant. Axel, bless him, says, “Yeah, sure. No worries. We’re here to pick up after Master Riku’s slack.”</p><p>“We’re just Master Riku’s silly apprentices,” Xion laughs. </p><p>Riku groans. “Please stop calling me that.”</p><p>“But you are Master Riku,” Roxas teases. “Aren’t you?”</p><p>“Wish I weren’t,” Riku mumbles, but they can all tell he’s just joking. He must be proud of himself. </p><p>It’s cute—maybe. No. What?</p><p> </p><p>In what has to be the worst turn of events, Riku gets to shield Roxas from a fireball with his Keyblade. He turns to look at Roxas, all cool and tall and great, and asks, “You okay?”</p><p>“I—yeah. Thanks.”</p><p>Riku runs off after that to hold back the other Heartless, and Xion and Roxas lock eyes across the field. Xion, who had witnessed the same scene, gapes at him. Yeah. </p><p>Axel clears his throat behind him. “You two are a damn lost case.”</p><p>Roxas ignores it. He’s too busy having an actual crush crisis. </p><p>It <em> is </em> a crush. Damn it! </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Riku <em> did </em>promise to teach them his work-out routine, so that’s where they are at today. Under the clock-tower, the field is big enough for six people to train. Hayner, Pence, and Olette are already dead on the floor, panting. Roxas and Xion are still holding on like it’s nothing. </p><p>“Not… fair!” Hayner huffs. “You both have your weird keys! That’s an advantage!”</p><p>“Just admit you can’t keep up,” Roxas grins smugly. “This isn’t that hard. Right, Xion?”</p><p>“Right!” Xion gives him a thumbs-up. “This is a breeze!”</p><p>Olette sits up slowly. Her eyes focus on Riku, who’s watching them seemingly amused. “Riku,” she starts. “Aren’t you hot?”</p><p>Riku blinks. Olette continues, “Don’t you want to take off your jacket?”</p><p>Roxas didn’t know that Olette’s harmless question could lead to the beginning of the end. Riku looks down, like he’s shocked he’s still wearing his jacket, and nods. He shrugs it off easily, remaining only with his tank top, and everyone goes quiet. Roxas assumes everyone is also staring at his muscles—Roxas certainly is. </p><p>“Wow,” Pence says, awed. </p><p>“Is… everything okay?” Riku asks. “Is there something on my face?”</p><p>“No, no, it’s just… bro… I forgot how ripped you are,” Hayner says shamelessly. “Bro. Nice muscles.”</p><p>“I—thank you,” Riku scratches his cheek, a little flushed himself. “Where should I put this jacket?”</p><p>“I’ll hold it for you!” Xion volunteers. Riku passes it to her and she holds it up in front of her. “Riku, you’re so tall. This is half of my body.”</p><p>“Um…yeah,” Riku says, eloquently. “I’m gonna get some water. Anyone wants?”</p><p>“Puh-leeeeeeease,” Hayner says. “I’ve sweated all the water I’ve had in years.”</p><p>Riku cracks up at that. “Be right back.”</p><p>As soon as Riku leaves, Olette claps excitedly. “Xion! Try it on! Try it on!”</p><p>“But it’s Riku’s!” she answers, stressed. “I can’t just wear his clothes!”</p><p>“Come on! Like boyfriend clothes,” she grins. “We can all try it on to pretend Riku is our boyfriend.”</p><p>“<em> B-boyfriend?” </em>Roxas is a little too scandalized. </p><p>“Duh. I thought we established that we all have a crush on Riku,” Hayner says. “Did you forget already?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t—” The words <em> Riku </em> and <em> boyfriend </em>together are hammering Roxas’ head. Xion looks as bewildered as he does. </p><p>She tries on the jacket anyway. Riku is so much taller than her, his jacket goes down until her knees. </p><p>“Xion, you look adorable,” Olette smiles. “I might just fall in love with you instead of Riku.”</p><p>Xion giggles. “Thank you. Who wants to try it next?”</p><p>Pence goes next. He sighs as he puts it on. “This world where I’m dating Riku is pretty ideal. Man. Why did you guys introduce us?”</p><p>“Clearly so we can all be heartbroken when Riku dates someone else. Now take it off! My turn!” Hayner quickly tries it on. He sighs, too. “You’re right. It is pretty ideal.”</p><p>“Can you guys let me live <em> my </em>fantasy now?” Olette practically forces Hayner off the jacket. “Wow. This is life-changing.”</p><p>Roxas is the last one to try it on, and the jacket is also too big for him. It—it oddly smells of Riku, and it’s <em> really </em>comfortable. No wonder Riku wore it all the time. He plays with the end of it, smiling, and Pence chuckles. </p><p>“Told you it’s ideal,” Pence tells him. Roxas might just have to agree. </p><p>“What’s ideal?” Riku asks—<em> Riku?!  </em></p><p>All five of them turn around like they got caught committing a crime. Roxas is turning redder by the second. </p><p>“Hey, that looks good,” he grins at Roxas, casually, and not even wondering what type of things they were doing before he arrived. “You should get a jacket like mine.”</p><p>“Ah… sorry,” Roxas takes it off and folds it. “It just—seemed comfortable, and—” </p><p>“It’s okay. I don’t mind,” Riku replies. “Did you all try it on?”</p><p>“Yep,” says Hayner. “Man, Riku, your jacket is the best.”</p><p>“Pretty resistant against magic, too. That’s why I wear it so often.”</p><p>“Warm <em> and </em>protective,” Pence says, almost to himself. “So cool…”</p><p>It’s almost like he’s not talking about the jacket anymore. </p><p>“You guys ready for round two?”</p><p>“I think you’re gonna kill my friends,” Roxas deadpans. “Xion and I can keep up, though.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind, we are just going to… sit back and watch the show,” Olette says, grabbing Hayner and Pence by their arms. “You guys just do your thing! We believe in you!”</p><p>“Thank you,” Riku says sincerely. </p><p>Xion leans over to whisper to Roxas. “They just want to stare at Riku, huh.”</p><p>“Yeah. Pretty obvious, isn’t it?”</p><p>They both snicker to themselves and immediately stop when Riku looks back. “You guys ready?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a while later when Hayner, Pence, and Olette head back to their places and leave the three of them by themselves. </p><p>“We should have a sleepover,” Xion proposes. “I don’t want Riku to go yet!”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Hey, sounds fun,” Roxas agrees. “You should stay with us, you know. We can sleep on the lounge!”</p><p>“Y-you guys would want that?”</p><p>“You’re our friend, Riku. Even Axel would be happy to cook for you!” Xion tugs at his arm. “Staaaaay.”</p><p>“Well…” Riku looks down at her, then at Roxas. “I guess I don’t have anything else to do.”</p><p>Xion cheers, and Roxas has got to admit, even he feels pretty warm.</p><p>Back at home, Axel lends some of his clothes to Riku. Makes sense, since anything Roxas or Xion had to offer was at least three sizes smaller than Riku. </p><p>Axel is kind enough to make them popcorn. What a guy. </p><p>“It’s been a while since I’ve done this,” Riku comments during their movie. He’s sandwiched between Roxas and Xion, but he doesn’t seem to mind. “Thank you.”</p><p> “You’re welcome?” Roxas says. There’s not much to <em> thank. </em>“You can stay over whenever.”</p><p>“It means a lot,” Riku continues, seemingly lost in his own thoughts now. “I’m glad… you guys seem to want me around. I thought you were just being polite.”</p><p><em> “Polite?” </em> Roxas snorts. “Riku, we have a crush on you. We are being <em> more </em>than polite.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Xion laughs, patting his arm gently. “We like you a lot.”</p><p>
  <em> “What?” </em>
</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s just a crush,” she continues, waving her hand around. “We don’t want to date you or anything so you can relax.”</p><p>Funny they can just say that now when before they were freaking out about not knowing what a crush was. Riku is tremendously flushed, not knowing what to say next or where to start. Had he known Riku would react so funnily, Roxas would have considered telling him about his crush earlier. </p><p>“Thank you,” Riku says, then immediately adds, “Sorry, that sounds <em> so </em>stupid. I’m—I’m flattered, and—” </p><p>“Riku, I like you better when you’re quiet,” Roxas jokes. “It’s fine. Just know you’re always wanted around here.”</p><p>“Yeah, especially by us. Hayner, Pence, and Olette all have a crush on you too.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“You’re a little clueless, aren’t you,” Roxas sneers. It’s not like he’d be any better—but hey. </p><p>“I—” Riku looks between them. “I don’t even know what to say.”</p><p>“Just watch the movie,” Xion says. “We’re happy to just do that.”</p><p>Xion’s head hits one of Riku’s shoulders. Roxas, not one to ever fall behind his best friend, copies her and does the same. He can hear Riku inhaling and exhaling. </p><p>“Sure,” he finally says, getting more comfortable, “I can do that.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i didnt have electricity for 31 hours on the day i beat melody of memory and ALL i could write was this 😞 it be like that sometimes.. this was born bc one day i was like, what if pence had a crush on riku. here we fucking are</p><p>  <a href="http://joshrikus.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/><a href="http://twitter.com/joshriku/">twitter</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>